Acer
Appearance Acer always seems to be wearing a black like lab coat and hates it when people think it's okay to get it dirty, even if it is black he loves his coat and takes pride in it on a personal level. Acer's shirt under his coat could be said it's similar to freddy kruegers shirt but different color, in the words of Caleb "Your hair is like snow, that's why you shouldn't dye it." Acer never truly goes out in the world without his lab coat unless it's a special day out, like a special dinner or a fancy date. Personality Whenever meeting with Acer, you can say that Acer isn't the kindest person you'll ever meet. Then again, if you are meeting Acer you are either in a normal day in hell or in the Dome Zone Office. Acer isn't a one sided person either though, Caleb had showed Background Acer was born in the hellish world, thanks to this he sees the "people" of hell as one sided people since they can only see themselves as sinners and don't feel like a change is needed. The few people he knows who aren't like this are the people he mostly hangs with and cares for. Caleb is Acer's Boyfriend and roomate. He had met him at his office job but after getting together Caleb was laid off his job by the lack of work since Caleb is a very slow worker so Acer had allowed Caleb to be a stay at home boyfriend. Acer doesn't mind, what he does mind is that his Father is the boss of the office and has to deal with him 24/7. Relationships Akuma Acer and his Father Akuma's relationship with one and another isn't the best for him. Akuma has only really cared for his older sister since she got his best traits of being a power person and having a more powerful business traits when handling herself in the world of hell. Luke Acer hates his brother, Luke has always thought of himself as the better person, thinking he could beat Acer in a hand to hand fight. But Acer chooses to let his brother do what he wants because if he doesn't his Father will be upset and he is tired enough to see him in general. Caleb Acer and Caleb's relationship with each other is a romantic one, they have been with one another for two years up to the point of chapter 1 of the story. Caleb had been in hell for three years and soon after Caleb had a romantic attraction to Acer and after Acer asked Caleb to dinner, it went off from there. Luke hates the relationship he has with Caleb and that's another reason Acer hates his brother, Acer hates really anyone who is like his brother. Piper Piper is his sister, and the relationship he has with her is pretty great. Better than his relationship with his brother, Piper is the oldest of the three of them and she treats Acer with respect. Piper had always saw greatness in Acer so treated him as if he was a human baby instead of a demon baby and didn't allow him to figure out the world on his own. Jack Danny His relationship with Jack was one that has been a lifetime kind of friendship, he had met Jack when growing up in the world of Hell, just like Acer, Jack had been born into the world of Hell and was the childhood friend of Acer but that never neded and they soon became roommates.Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Demon Category:Horned Demon Category:LGBT Characters